


forest fire

by kirstenlauren



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post s2 finale, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, abby/bellamy friendship, clarke speaking trigedasleng, clarke/lexa mention, minor octavia/lincoln
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstenlauren/pseuds/kirstenlauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been four months. It’s been four months since Bellamy had a decent night’s sleep without haunting nightmares of dead bodies and quick glimpses of blonde hair swishing past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forest fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by Ashe Vernon:  
> "there was a forest fire in his chest  
> that i would never have the water to put out  
> so i held his hand  
> and i burned with him"
> 
> Chapter titles are lyrics from Winter by Mree.

It’s been four months. It’s been four months since Bellamy had a decent night’s sleep without haunting nightmares of dead bodies and quick glimpses of blonde hair swishing past. Though no sleep has ever been as peaceful as he’d hoped, the constant stream of nightmares took a toll on his daily duties, not to mention his mood.  
  
Bellamy clapped his hands over his eyes as the sunrise peaked through the opening of the tent. He could hear talking and running around from outside and he silently wished that everyone would quit waking up at the goddamn crack of dawn.  
  
“Bell! Are you decent?” Octavia’s voice yelled from outside his tent.  
  
He groaned and sat up on his cot, looking for his jeans and shirt on the floor. Octavia peeked through the tent flaps and brought her biggest smile with her. “Morning!”  
  
In spite of everything that happened, Octavia made an effort to be obnoxiously cheery. He loved her for it, but he knew she was only putting up this front for him.  
  
After Lincoln’s banishment from the Grounders, Octavia was originally planning on leaving camp with him. She never felt she really belonged here.  
  
That all changed after the Mount Weather incident. On the first night, he had his first nightmare. He was rummaging through dead bodies in the Mount Weather cafeteria, trying to find Octavia, or even anyone else. He seemed to be the only one alive in the Mountain. Where is Octavia? Where is Clarke? Where is everyone? He kept running and running down the hallways but they never seemed to end and the bodies kept piling higher and higher. Eventually, he saw someone several feet ahead of him. The person was running and he noticed blood dripping from every inch of her body, as if she took a bath in it. Their blonde hair was the only thing not covered in it. Clarke! He tried to catch up to her but Clarke seemed to run even faster. He called her name, screamed it, but she didn’t seem to hear. Eventually she faded from view but Bellamy was still stuck in the never-ending hallway.  
  
Bellamy woke up abruptly and found he was covered in sweat. His cheeks were wet from tears. At this time, he was sharing a tent with Bellamy and Lincoln, since they were still in the process of building more tents. Octavia and Lincoln were crouching at his side, worry etched in her face. “Bellamy! It’s okay, it’s okay,” Without responding, he got up and ran as far away as possible and didn’t stop running until the morning sun rose. He didn’t come back until midmorning. Octavia now has been on his back constantly making sure he was okay. Ever since, Octavia refused to leave her brother behind.  
  
“Are you okay today?” Octavia asked, a softness appearing in her voice. She sat on the edge of the cot while Bellamy tied up his boots.  
  
“Octavia, I’m fine.” He sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you?”  
  
Bellamy loves his sister to pieces, of course he does. He would do anything for her. But lately, all he wants to do is get away from her. Every time she sees him, she gives me the most pitying look and constantly worries if his wellbeing is still intact.  
  
“So! Did you think about what we talked about yesterday?” She said, changing the subject quickly, reading the agitated expression on his face.  
  
“I really don’t think they’ll go for it,” Bellamy said.  
  
“Bellamy, we need this. After everything that’s happened, a party would be so great,” She pleaded. “They listen to you. They value your opinion. You’re pretty much a part of the council at this point.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll talk to them. But I’m not promising anything,” Bellamy said. She squealed and rushed out of the tent, off to go tell Jasper or Monty.  
  
He finished knotting his laces and stepped through the tent flaps. The camp was bustling, as it always was. Jobs have been assigned for everyone, from food service to plant collecting to cleanup to guard duty. He spotted Jasper and Monty ladling bowls of brown broth and vegetables for breakfast. He watched as Octavia sprinted towards them.  
  
He walked past a large garden that was set in the middle of camp next to the makeshift cafeteria. He saw Raven, who was completely out of her element, picking tomatoes into a large basket. “Are you sure these are tomatoes?” She yelled over to Wick who was examining oddly-shaped cucumbers on the opposite side of the garden.  
  
To the right of the garden was a large tent, which they used as a makeshift hospital. Abby took sanction in there, hardly ever leaving. She buried herself in the work, whether it was surgically removing Grounder arrows from body parts, stitching up small cuts, or simply organizing the dwindling medical supplies.  
  
As he passed through the tent, he saw Abby sitting at a desk with her head buried in her hands. “Abby?”  
  
She lifted her head quickly and Bellamy noticed the bags under her eyes, indicating that she had an even harder time sleeping than he did. He knew why.  
  
“Bellamy,” She said in greeting. “Any news?” She asked the same question every time she saw him. The answer was always the same.  
  
“No.” Bellamy sighed. “I’m actually here to ask you something. Everyone’s been working really hard and I think we all deserve a break. A little party might be good for us. Something low-key with music and dancing, I guess.”  
  
She cocked her eyebrow at him. “This is something you want?”  
  
Bellamy laughed. Abby has gotten to know him pretty well these past couple months. After what happened in Mount Weather, Abby seemed began to favor his opinion on things and started involving him in council decisions. That was probably due to the fact that the Delinquents refused to follow orders unless Bellamy himself gave it. “Actually, it was Octavia’s idea but they all deserve it. You do too.”  
  
“It’s a great idea,” Abby said, much to his surprise. “Clarke would’ve deserved it too.”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, she would’ve,” Bellamy said softly.  
  
“How does this Friday sound? We can have it at sundown,” Abby said.  
  
“Sounds great. Raven will be excited to use her radio,” Bellamy said. A few weeks prior, Bellamy was on collecting duty, searching for edible plants, and stumbled upon an underground bunker. Inside he found an old CD player along with several CDs. He didn’t recognize any of the songs, but they were catchy. Raven was quick to volunteer to fix up a speaker to connect the player with.  
  
Abby gave a small smile. “I’ll let Marcus know.”  
  
With that, Bellamy turned and walked back out to tell his sister the good news. Immediately, he walked straight into none other than Octavia, who had her face pressed against the side of the tent. “Yes! I knew you could convince her!” She squealed.  
  
“God, stop eavesdropping, O.” He rolled his eyes but was pleased at Octavia’s excitement.  
  
“It’ll be fun, I promise. You’ve just been in a funk. This party will cheer you up,” She said, walking with him to the breakfast line.  
  
“A funk? I’m fine.” Bellamy took a bowl gratefully from Jasper and sat down at the nearest table. Octavia dropped into the seat across from him.  
  
“You’re not. You haven’t been the same since…” Octavia trailed off. “Clarke leaving definitely didn’t help either. You seem so stressed out about taking care of all of us but you can’t forget to take care of yourself too.”  
  
“Clarke did what she had to do and I’m doing what I have to do.” Bellamy responded, keeping his eyes on his soup. “It’s done.” What he didn’t tell her is that he did feel abandoned. What he didn’t tell her is that he’s so incredibly angry with her for making him deal with this alone.  
  
With that, he got up with his bowl of soup and retreated back to his tent. Octavia didn’t follow.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me! thiojames.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
